lukefarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Lukester Farrell
Luke "Lukester" Farrell '''(born in 1993) is a Australian/American actor, sports and comedian. Farrell's young brothers, Jack and Sean, are also actors. Early life Farrell was born in AUS. Lukester started doing his first training in 1997 (age 4) years old and starting doing model and tv commercial. Personal life TBA. Fitness Lukester getting in to his fitness session of yoga, swimming, riding, running and little abit of boxing every years. Relationships Lukester Farrell meet Leslie Ann Valenza on the set of "The Summerlands" films in 2010. On 2012, Lukester and Leslie in the same acting together in the horror film, "The Faculty". During the time in the film, Lukester and Leslie hangout together in Texas. On 2013, Lukester and Leslie starts dating during the films and becoming a long-strong relationship. On June 7, 2016, Leslie moves in with Lukester's apartment. Tattoos TBA. Inspirational speech Lukester Goes to School of Kids who have problem of words, blind and deaf. Between ''The Summerlands'' & ''Fred O'Brien'' TBA. Retirement of Fred O'Brien On August 2014, Lukester decide retired because of getting grow up. To put it on hold on youtube channel to Disney Channel with some of episodes. Fred O'Brien Last Comeback Through all years of Fred O'Brien videos and fourth film. Lukester decided to make Fred O'Brien Fifth and final film will release on 2020. '''Working for LOL Production Farrell formed his film production company, Laugh Out Loud Production. The group includes Sam Vincent, Matt Hill, Michael Hutchinson, Jake Weary, and Dylan Mullen. Disney's Partnership and Friendship Lukester spend many years on TV series Hit "The Summerlands" and "Fred O'Brien". The Disney Compacy welcoming him to stay and work as a team on films and television. Between The Knockout Kid & ''The Factual'' In 2013, TBA/. Joining in MC Cinematic Universe Lukester signing up for become a superhero longest trilogy he gets to play The Bulk. Celebrity Impressions * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Sylvester Stallone * Bruce Willis * John Wayne * Mel Gibson * Will Smith * Elvis Presley * Jim Carrey * Rowan Atkinson * Zac Efron Partnership and Friendship Dan Lautner Add the notes Luke Ford Add the notes Sean Avildsen Add the notes Emma Hamilton Add the notes Relationships Cassie Dodd Add the notes Leslie Ann Valenza When he first meet Leslie filming The Faculty in 2012. By in 2013, They getting closer than friends and more time together by in the end of year. 2014, They starting dating during the time films. By in 2015 Leslie decide to move in with him. On June 7, 2016. Also Films The Update Years Projects In Development Films Franchise * The Summerlands (2009-2019) * Fred O'Brien (2010-2020) * The Factual (2014-2017) * The Knockout Kid (2014-presents) * MC Cinematic Universe (2018-presents) Filmography Discography Himself * Lukester Farrell (2009) * Australia (2011) The Summerlands * The Summerlands (2003) (Studio album) * The Summerlands 2: Meet Mark Crabgrass (2007) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: Music from the Original Motion Picture (2009) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: Original Motion Picture Score (2009) (Studio album) * Summerlands' Greatest Hits (2011) (Greatest album) * The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show: Music from the Original Motion Picture (2014) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show: Original Motion Picture Score (2014) (Studio album) * The Summerlands Forever (2015) (Studio album) Fred O'Brien * Hackin Christmas With Fred O'Brien (2009) (EP album) * Who's Ready For a Party (2010) (Studio album) * Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth (Soundtrack) (2015) Music Rating Genres Action Adventure Animation Biography Comedy Crime Documentaries Documentary Drama Family Fantasy Film-Noir History Horror Movies Music Musical Mystery Romance Sci-Fi Short Sport Thriller TV Shows War Western Category:Actor Category:Person